Office Review
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: Pepper Potts does a little day dreaming while she has some free time at work... And it's definitely not HR appropriate. ;


Pepper drew her fingertips across the top of her mouse as she leaned back into her chair, swiveling slightly towards the window. Warm afternoon sunlight leaked into her office, warming the floor it touched as well the surrounding air. The blonde drew in a slow, relaxed breath and smiled lazily. For once in her day, everything was up to speed. Nothing needed to be rushed into another office, up or down to another floor, or out to another building. There were no frantic phone calls to be made, no underlings to yell at, and most wonderful of all… No more paperwork left. Pepper smiled again and let out her breath, reclining further back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moments of peace.

Then there was a knock on her door, followed by the slow creaking of it opening.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Potts?" a husky voice inquired. The question was accompanied by stiletto heels on a hardwood floor, stopping just three paces out of the 15 necessary to cover the distance between the doorway and the office desk. Pepper popped a green eye open to identify the intruder, not that she didn't already know who it was by the vocal tone… Or the scent. Pleasantly and subtly, her body shivered as she opened her other eye to take in all of the beautiful woman standing before her. It was Natalie Rushman, equipped with nothing but a file folder and her business attire, and she was waiting very patiently for the reasoning for her being summoned.

Pepper sat up in her chair.

"Yes, I wanted to review your performance over the past week. You've been lacking a bit lately." A look of surprise and concern came across Natalie's face then, and she shifted her weight, almost nervously, to one foot, resting her elbow and files on her hip.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" The red head watched her superior rise to her feet and begin to come around the corner of her work desk. She approached the Russian smoothly, her face holding something Natalie didn't seem to be sure of. Looking at her boss sideways, she continued. "What do I need to do to recover my status?" Pepper glanced into Natalie's eyes before darting them to the woman's file folder, extending a hand then and taking possession of the papers. Gingerly, she placed them on the edge of the desk and took another step forward, coming into Natalie's space.

"I'll just have to run some tests on you." She smiled, this time something a little darker in her expression, and pushed her employee against her desk. Their hips pressed together, Pepper leaned forward as Natalie leaned back, the red head's forearms supporting her weight as her back hovered over the desk. "They'll be very… Hands-on."

Free of inhibitions, Pepper pressed her lips to Natalie's, the kiss almost immediately electric. Natalie hopped onto the desk and pulled Pepper with her, on knee slipping between the blonde's thighs just underneath her skirt. The Russian let herself be pinned to the desk at the wrists by her higher-up, moaning lowly at the sensation, and kissed fiercely back. Pepper delighted at the sound, something she had been dying to hear for months now, and smiled into the kiss. Slowly breaking it, she trailed her lips across Natalie's jawline and neck, seeking out more skin where it was exposed. She found herself at the woman's clavicle and chest, and when the swell of her breasts was interrupted by a powder blue blouse, Pepper moved farther south, releasing the Russian's wrists.

"Pepper…" the red head breathed, watching her supervisor make her way down her stomach. Pepper's body buzzed with anticipation as she slid down to her knees, hiking up a pin-stripe skirt to reveal what she was after. With more confidence than she thought she had, the blonde pulled at the scarlet red underwear keeping her from her destination and let them fall to Natalie's ankles. Though she couldn't see it, Natalie bit her bottom lip and waited impatiently for Pepper to proceed. She felt lips teasing at her inner thighs, surprisingly strong fingers gripping her hips… And then an intense surge of pleasure an unexpectedly skilled tongue began to work a fast rhythm. Natalie tangled her fingers into blonde locks and arched her back, moaning low. A lazy smile graced her lips as her eyes rolled back and closed. Pepper smiled, just for a brief moment, satisfied with herself, and continued on, working on instinct alone…..

A knock sounded again on the door, this time with a little more force and impatience. It too was followed by the sound of heels on a wooden floor.

"Ms. Potts? Earth to Ms. Potts! Hello?"

Pepper snapped out of her daze and swiveled around in her chair to find Natalie standing across from her on the other side of her desk. The red head had an expecting look about her face.

"What? I'm sorry. I was… Umm…"

"Day dreaming? Yes, I gathered." Natalie smiled and distributed her weight evenly on both feet, holding her paperwork close to her body. "You wanted to see me?" she said with a slight chuckle. Pepper blushed profusely and crossed her legs then, hoping to stifle the pulsing between them.

"Yes, um… Right. We need to review your performance for the past week or so. Gotta get you up to speed…"


End file.
